<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Stars by fictionalthirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765506">Shooting Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst'>fictionalthirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto Argentum is a popular fashion and entertainment photographer. When he gets the chance to do a photoshoot with his celebrity crush, Gladiolus Amicitia, he has to jump on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Promptober day two prompt: Photoshoot. Because I'm going to make everything Prompto into Promptio. 'Cause I can. No one can stop me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jingle of Prompto’s keys in the lock echoes through his apartment as he shoulders a heavy equipment bag through the door while also rolling a small suitcase. It’s a bit lonely, returning to the empty place after weeks surrounded by people in the Tenebraen Royal Palace, and Prompto almost wishes he had a pet to come home to. But that would be unfair to an animal, with his schedule and tendency to travel.</p><p>His phone chimes with an email notification, and he struggles to haul the duffle bag up onto the kitchen island while rummaging in his jacket for the device.</p><p>It’s an email from his contact at Insomnian Entertainment Weekly, Vyv Dorden. Another request for Prompto to take some candid shots of the Lucian Royal Family out on vacation in Accordo.</p><p>Prompto sighs.</p><p>“No, Vyv, I’ve been over this with you a thousand times,” Prompto says, as he types. “Candid shots are not my jam. I respect people’s privacy. And I’m not going to take secret photos of my friend. You want me to push my luck with the King of Lucis? No way, buddy.” Send.</p><p>The apartment is relatively clean, not surprising, considering he hasn’t been in it for two weeks. King Noctis had raved to Queen Lunafreya about Prompto’s skills and she begged him to fly out to photograph her family for their Royal Portraiture, now that her new baby had arrived. It had been an honor, and Queen Lunafreya was warm and inviting to him. She had allowed him to stay in the Palace and photograph the architecture and gardens as well as the portrait she’d requested.</p><p>Prompto has a love of ancient architecture. He’d published a book of his photographs of Insomnia’s various old buildings about six years ago when he was just starting out. Nowadays, he has little time to indulge in such hobbies.</p><p>His phone chimes again, unsurprisingly, and Prompto expects a reply from Vyv, complaining once more about Prompto’s rise to fame and turning his back on ‘his people’. He had only worked in the tabloid business for two weeks before being asked to take photos he was uncomfortable with and quitting.</p><p>The message is not from Vyv.</p><p><i>Hex</i>, a very prominent entertainment publication that Prompto has worked with many times in the past, is wondering if he will be available to shoot for the May issue’s feature story - coverage for the upcoming summer blockbuster, “Storm of Fate.” It’s a highly anticipated adaptation of the first book in the “Seed of Time” trilogy. Even Prompto has made time to read the books.</p><p>The email goes on to say that he will be photographing the lead actor and then a few days later, a few of the principal cast members.</p><p>The lead actor is none other than Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto’s secret celebrity crush. </p><p>Well, maybe not so secret. He may have Kweh’d on his private account some thirst for photos his peers have taken of the man once or twice. And received some high quality files to peruse in a strictly professional act of assistance. He may have saved them to his computer for further, less professional perusal. </p><p>Prompto wants to jump on the opportunity, but he’s also quite nervous to have to confront a man who has been the subject of his private fantasies for months, since he’d finally given in and gone to a movie with King Noctis and viewed Gladiolus’s latest film. Since then, he’s made a little time in his schedule to see the other films the man has been in. No matter how big or small the part.</p><p>There is something soulful about his eyes, the depth of their color and the delicate sweep of his thick, dark eyelashes. His lips are good, too - full and with a delightfully defined cupid’s bow. And his nose has just the slightest bump in the bridge. It’s all terribly attractive.</p><p>He suddenly, desperately, must have the opportunity to photograph the man. To make the world see the Gladio that Prompto sees whenever he’s on screen.</p><p>Prompto makes his way to his desktop computer, set up on his dining room table next to a haphazard mess of photos and files, to answer the email with a bit more professionalism than he’s capable of typing out on his phone screen. With a shaking hand, he clicks the ‘send’ button and breathes a huge sigh, instantly regretting agreeing to the offer, knowing that he’s going to be a quivering pile of goo when he is in the presence of the gorgeous actor.</p><p>Which is almost insane considering he regularly spends time with the <i>King</i> of their country. And just got back from photographing the Nox Fleuret family, who made him feel completely comfortable and not at all anxious. In fact, his reputation has only grown because of the fact that he’s usually so good at getting his subjects to relax and have fun even before he takes out his camera. It’s the whole reason he and King Noctis have a friendship; they’d spent nearly half an hour talking about video games before Prompto had been politely chided by his crew that they were burning studio time.</p><p>He’s going to be a mess of a person. This is such a mistake.</p><p>Prompto’s email updates with the contract as well as their shoot offer and the schedule for the sessions. The solo shoot will take place on Friday, only three days away, and the ensemble shoot will follow Sunday morning, at the <i>Hex</i> in-house studio, with their setup and takedown crew.</p><p>It’s a generous offer, considering he will only have to provide film, his camera, and his time. And he’s going to get to meet the man of his fantasies, as well.</p><p>Prompto clicks over to his Saved Media folder and through a few dummy folders to get to his secretly hoarded professional photos of Gladiolus. There’s not <i>many</i>... possibly ten or so, but he still feels like some kind of pervert having kept them.</p><p>He tries to rationalize it, since he’s not hurting anyone by jerking it to some pictures of a hot actor; surely he’s not the only person in the world doing <i>that</i>... but he still feels a bit guilty. Gladiolus is a man, not an object for consumption.</p><p>Nevertheless, Prompto clicks on his favorite of the pictures, a simple profile, black and white, high contrast. Gladiolus’s eyes staring straight ahead of him at something or someone off-camera, intense, his thick eyebrows furrowed. The swell of his bottom lip over the jut of his chin, dusted with stubble. A dark fall of long, wavy hair that slips over his broad, muscular shoulders. The dark shirt he wears almost blends in with his hair, showing just the hint of his chest and the cleft of his pecs.</p><p>Prompto imagines that look pointed at him and sucks in a deep breath, his manhood twitching in interest.</p><p>This photo is the first in a series, and the rest are just as beautiful. The next is of Gladiolus sitting in a dark chair, looking like a god of the underworld; the contrast of his skin against all the dark clothes, furniture and his hair makes him look ethereal. Prompto imagines begging at his feet, sliding hands up his darkly dressed thighs as he stares up into those sinful eyes.</p><p>The next is a three-quarter close up, the spill of his locks framing his face as he stares into the camera, the dark depths of his eyes boring into the viewer’s soul.</p><p>This is the Gladiolus that Prompto wants to photograph. Intense, sensual, exuding a demanding demeanor.</p><p>Prompto releases the button and zipper of his jeans, breathing out through his nose as the pressure is released on his aching cock. He pushes a hand into the fly and draws himself out, already leaking.</p><p>He clicks to the next folder, a set of photos that are a bit more amateur but no less arousing. Gladiolus is wearing a light, airy shirt and a braided rope necklace with a bright emerald jewel resting against the divide of his muscular chest. Again, his hair is loose and flowing with waves, though one side is braided with intricate knots and beads woven into the mix. His bronze skin glows with the tropical sunset behind him, the photos taken in Accordo, on a remote island with several trickling waterfalls and lush greenery. The photos progress to shots of him under the waterfall, the spray soaking his white shirt transparent and hugging every curve of his defined musculature. The final photo in the set shows him wringing out his hair while still half under the running water, his shirt stuck to his arms and stomach, and his jeans unbuttoned, no trace of undergarments, just the trail of dark hair leading down into the joining of the zipper.</p><p>Prompto’s hand flies up and down his shaft, every nerve on fire and focused on the orgasm just at the edge, close enough to reach out and grab it. He imagines being under the water with Gladiolus, the man’s blunt fingered hands gripping Prompto’s waist, pulling at his soaking clothes and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach. Prompto’s hand slips beneath the waistband of Gladiolus’s jeans and palms the surely enormous bulge of cock-</p><p>“Ah-” Prompto gasps, and he’s shooting across his own shirt and slumping back in his chair with heaving gasps of breath. “Fuck. I’m in so much trouble.”</p><p>@--&gt;---&gt;---</p><p>“Thanks,” Gladio says to the barista that calls out <i>“Squall?”</i> across the coffee house. He’s dressed down as much as possible; his hair short and messy, now that he’s had to cut it for his role;, and an old, baggy hoodie hiding his attention-grabbing figure in bulky folds of fabric. The sunglasses he wears are large and fairly unflattering, and the disguise works about nine times out of ten. Today it’s going great. He hasn’t been accosted by a fan all morning.</p><p>His phone trills and it’s a text from his costar and best friend, Aranea Highwind.</p><p><b>Ara (11:32am)</b>: your agent call about the shoot?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:38am)</b>: What? Principal Photography’s not for another month.<br/>
<b>Ara(11:38am)</b>: not for the movie, dumbass.<br/>
<b>Ara(11:38am)</b>: for promoting the first film. with hex?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:38am)</b>: you remember that?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:40am)</b>: Oh, right. Yeah, I vaguely remember something about that.<br/>
<b>Ara(11:42am)</b>: your crush’ll be shooting it, you know<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:42am)</b>: What?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:43am)</b>: that coffee table book guy?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:43am)</b>: the book you have out everytime anyone comes over?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:45am)</b>: Prompto Argentum?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:45am)</b>: You’re kidding, right?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:47am)</b>: nope. check ur email dipshit</p><p>Instead of replying, Gladio does just as suggested and finds a message from both his agent and the magazine, detailing the photoshoot in question and confirming that yes, indeed, the photographer <i>is</i> going to be Prompto Argentum.</p><p>Gladio has been a fan of Prompto Argentum’s work since he discovered the book of Old Insomnian architecture photos three years previous. Gladio has to admit that he is a bit of a nerd for history and the photobook was exactly the intersection of his interests. If he hadn’t gotten into the business of being in front of the camera, he’d have liked to be behind it. Maybe not to take photos, but to shoot films. There's still the possibility, given that he’s barely thirty, but for now, starring in his dream role will have to do.</p><p>It isn’t enough that he’s playing one of his favorite fictional characters <i>ever</i>, but that he’s going to get to be under the microscope of his favorite photographer because of it.</p><p><b>Gladio(11:49am)</b>: Holy shit. Ara, what am I going to do?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:51am)</b>: i dunno<br/>
<b>Ara(11:51am)</b>: ask him out?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:52am)</b>: What. No way, that’d be so unprofessional.<br/>
<b>Ara(11:53am)</b>: suddenly you’re not capable of flirting with anyone and everyone?<br/>
<b>Ara(11:53am)</b>: oh<br/>
<b>Ara(11:53am)</b>: you’re like, really into him?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:54am)</b>: No! I haven’t even ever seen the guy.<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:54am)</b>: I just really love his work.<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:54am)</b>: Did you see the shoot he did with the King?<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:54am)</b>: He perfectly captured the hundreds of years of Insomnian Royalty in that portrait.<br/>
<b>Ara(11:56am)</b>: oh my god you are an absolute nerd<br/>
<b>Ara(11:56am)</b>: you really need to ask him out and get this shit out of your system<br/>
<b>Ara(11:57am)</b>: he might say no<br/>
<b>Ara(11:57am)</b>: especially if you’re this creepy about it<br/>
<b>Ara(11:57am)</b>: then you won’t have to worry anymore<br/>
<b>Gladio(11:58am)</b>: You are no help whatsoever.</p><p>Gladio sighs and returns his phone to the pocket of his hoodie and notices a couple of girls looking in his direction, whispering to each other.</p><p>Well, that lasted longer than he expected, really. He casually rises from the chair he’s been lounging in and makes his way to the door. He gets on his bike, pedaling away like Bahamut is behind him.</p><p>His doorman greets him cordially and he boards the elevator to his penthouse apartment, holding his bicycle awkwardly as he waits to reach the top floor. The door opens into the small hallway that leads to his place. Flipping the kickstand and leaning his bike in the conveniently sized alcove near the elevator, he toes out of his sneakers and tosses them onto the small shelf of shoes just under his coat hooks.</p><p>The door unlocks to a large, open space with wide planes of windows on one side, the living room situated in the bright, airy space. Straight ahead is the staircase to the loft area, with his open bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet and a small second room for guests. Underneath, his kitchen splits from the living room with a wall that has a bartop cut into it, four stools lining the edge. Behind the living room is his exercise equipment area as well as a second bath.</p><p>It’s large, echoing, and often lonely, unless he’s hosting a party. But those are few and far between.</p><p>He climbs the stairs to the loft and settles himself at his desk to respond to the email and assure his agent that he’s aware of the time, date and location of the shoot. Once he’s finished, he absently wonders what to expect of meeting Prompto Argentum. His curiosity sparked, he moogles the photographer, hoping against hope that this time there will be a picture of him for once. Gladio has looked several times, the artist fairly active on social media, but never has a photo of himself graced any of his accounts.</p><p>Gladio navigates to Prompto Argentum’s official website and finds that it has undergone construction since he visited last. And sure enough, on the about page, there’s finally a black-and-white photograph of the man. It seems to be a self portrait, though only part of his face is visible behind a camera held in the air. Whether it’s photoshopped or stunt photographed, Gladio’s not sure.</p><p>Prompto Argentum is nothing like Gladio had imagined. Gladio expected the person that took all of the beautiful photos of old, historical buildings to be an older gentleman, and for whatever reason, Gladio imagined dark hair, tired eyes and craggy features.</p><p>The parts of his face that aren’t hidden behind the camera are soft and young, maybe a few years younger than Gladio himself. A splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheek gives him an even more youthful appearance. One bright, beautiful eye with soft lashes is framed by a faint eyebrow. There is a tiny hint of a smile on his partially open lips, but the expression is enticing and intense. And the flip of light-colored hair is delightfully punk rock of him.</p><p>Gladio’s throat goes dry. Staring into that one, gorgeous eye, he is entranced. Aranea had teased him for ages about his stupid crush on a man who he’d never seen, for falling in love with his photographs. But this man could easily snatch the heart out of his chest. Perhaps already had.</p><p>He imagines this gaze pinned on him, and wonders how he’s going to be able to handle it at the shoot, considering it’s setting his blood aflame and inspiring his lower half into action from just a photograph.</p><p>Reasoning that it would be best to get it out of his system now, Gladio cups himself and encourages the swell. He leans back in his high backed office chair and releases himself from the confines of his distressed jeans, sighing as he palms the straining length.</p><p>Gladio pictures Prompto watching him with that intense expression, pointing the camera down at him, snapping pictures as Gladio strokes himself, telling Gladio how well he’s doing, how great the photos will be. How he’s going to keep them for himself. A Gladio that the world will never see; he belongs to Prompto alone.</p><p>Gladio crests with a surprised groan, covering the spurt with his hand just in time to avoid a mess. He shakes his head blinking away the aftershocks of the orgasm, and casts about for something to wipe up with. Bereft, he resigns himself to making his way to his shower with trembling legs and shaky belief that he will be able to deal with being in the presence of his crush.</p><p>@--&gt;---&gt;---</p><p>As predicted, Prompto is a nervous wreck setting up the studio for the shoot, to the point that one of the assistants asks if he’s had too much caffeine that morning, he’s so jittery. Which is also probably true, since he couldn’t sleep last night planning out the shots he wants to set up. He’d had a few lattes that morning. </p><p>The location is a gorgeously well maintained Old Insomnian building, the high, intricately glassed windows in perfect condition, clearly restored from the originals. The walls are brick and roughly textured, with wall sconces now fitted with electrical lighting, but once certainly housed candles.</p><p>He glances at his watch again. Twenty minutes until Gladiolus Amicitia will arrive and he will spontaneously combust. Or just drop dead. That’s a possibility, too.</p><p>With the workspace set up for three separate areas to shoot, Prompto has nothing more to work on until his subject appears. He fidgets, scratching his chin, absently fiddling with his goatee. He glances over at the craft services table, which he’s been avoiding all morning to try to side-step any stomach distress during the shoot. His stomach growls, having been filled with nothing but sugary coffee.</p><p>Ten minutes still, until the arrival. Prompto sighs and decides that he could try to shove a bagel or something into his face to quell his nerves.</p><p>“It seems as though you could use a bit of comfort food,” Says the impossibly handsome man who looks to be managing things at the table. “Could we make you something? An omelette, perhaps?” He indicates to his young co-worker, standing at the ready at a small, portable cooktop.</p><p>“Wow, Hex really goes all out,” Prompto laughs a little nervously. <i>Why is everyone so attractive all of the time?</i> “Never seen a craft services this fancy before.”</p><p>“We were hired at the insistence of Mr. Amicitia,” The handsome gentleman replies. “He and I are childhood friends and he is rather picky when it comes to his food. And now that he has charmed everyone in the business, he can get what he wants.” The man reaches out a hand to Prompto. “I am Ignis Scientia.”</p><p>“Prompto,” He says, offering his hand in return. “Argentum.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware,” Ignis smiles, a bit devilishly. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you. Rather up-and-coming in the photography world.”</p><p>“Haha, somehow,” Prompto smiles, rubbing the back of his head. He’s honestly perplexed by his rise, knowing that his photos are nothing to really get excited over. He’s not going to question it, though, not when he’s making a more than decent living doing the thing he likes best.</p><p>“Please, don’t be so modest,” Ignis insists. “I’ve seen your work, and it’s superb. ‘Insomnian Reflections’ is a beautiful publication. What made you move on to fashion and entertainment?”</p><p>“Uh,” Prompto hesitates. He’s enjoying the praise, and he doesn’t want to reveal that his motivations were income-focused. “Well, it’s fun to get to showcase people in various settings and clothes, to get a different mood and persona to come out.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Ignis smiles. “I look forward to seeing what you’ll do with Gladio today. Ah, speaking of - he has arrived.”</p><p>Prompto’s stomach immediately leaps into his throat as he turns whip-fast to the door, where Gladiolus Amicitia, a living Titan, is wandering into the space looking like a freshly washed college sports star in gym shorts and a stained hoodie. His hair is <i>short</i>, and a bit messy. He looks positively… normal.</p><p>Still incredibly gorgeous, but normal.</p><p>Gladiolus’s face breaks into a wide, stunning smile as his eyes land on Prompto, and it causes a fight or flight instinct in him. His body chooses to tense, rather than run, and the enormous man bears down on him with an excited flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“You must be Mr. Argentum,” Gladiolus <i>freaking</i> Amicitia says, breathless. “I’m really happy to meet you. I can’t wait to get to work.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Prompto manages, blinking rapidly.</p><p>Ignis coughs.</p><p>“Oh, Iggy,” Gladiolus laughs. “Hey, how are you? Didn’t think you’d actually be here. Figured you’d leave it to the plebes.”</p><p>“Talcott has things well in hand, of course,” Ignis answers, brow furrowed in apparent irritation. “Though I did want to come and say my hellos. Are we still on for this weekend?”</p><p>“Sure, absolutely,” Gladiolus nods. “I’ve got another early morning shoot on Sunday, though, so we can’t get hammered.”</p><p>“As if I have ever been so in my life,” Ignis frowns. To Prompto he says, “It was a pleasure meeting you. If you feel the need to take an <i>unflattering</i> photo of Gladio, I’d be forever grateful. And I will leave my phone number with an assistant so that you may send me the shots.”</p><p>Prompto barks a laugh, and it’s a huge relief, a breaking of tension that was sorely needed. “I’ll do my best,” he answers, and with a dignified nod, Ignis takes his leave.</p><p>“Don’t mind Iggy, he just likes to take me down a peg,” Gladiolus grins. “I’m gonna get prettied up for you and then we’ll get started?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Prompto smiles back, but he feels it pulling awkwardly on his face like it doesn’t quite fit. “I’m all set up. Got here a bit earlier than expected.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gladiolus blinks. “I’m sorry, now you have to wait for me.”</p><p>“Please, don’t worry about it,” Prompto waves his hands. “I’ll grab something to eat while I wait. I didn’t have time this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, have Talcott make you a Hunter’s Special.” Gladiolus nods to the young man, who sets to work immediately. “One for me, too, Tal. They’re to die for. Ignis’s invention.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto breathes, “I’ll be ready when you are, Mr. Amicitia.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Gladiolus puts a hand to his chest, as if he’s wounded. “Please, call me Gladio. Makes me feel old to be called mister.”</p><p>“A-alright then,” Prompto stutters, wondering just how his life had gotten here, to this moment where Gladiolus Amicitia, rising star and heartthrob, insists on a first-name-basis with him. “Likewise, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Great,” Gladio beams. “I’ll be back soon. Ish. I guess it depends on how made-up you want me.”</p><p>“Not very,” Prompto assures him. “We’re promoting the movie, but I wasn’t about to get you all decked out as Squall. I thought it might be fun to give you a sort of casual look, as if it’s his day off, or perhaps even after everything is over, when he’s able to live a normal life. We have a few props from the film set but I want to capture <i>you</i> more than your film’s persona.”</p><p>“Sounds cool,” Gladio grins. “Uh, they’re not going to shave my beard off, are they? I just grew it back.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Prompto balks, answering a bit too loudly, probably. “I… I mean I wouldn’t have them do anything to your appearance that you wouldn’t want.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gladio pats him on the shoulder, and Prompto is proud of himself for staying vertical.</p><p>“Sirs?” Talcott says, timidly. “Enjoy!” He hands them each a plate with a perfectly beautiful omelette.</p><p>“Thanks, Tal,” Gladio says, and then, to Prompto: “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” Gladio winks and Prompto nearly drops his breakfast to the floor.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Prompto is stuffed, and Gladio is returning from the dressing room, looking even more gorgeous than Prompto had pictured. His short hair is styled to one side, tousled, and his beard has been a bit trimmed, presumably with his permission.</p><p>The clothes Prompto had chosen are simple, but on someone so frustratingly beautiful, they look designer. He’d chosen a simple, white, v-neck tee, as the character Squall typically wears underneath an overwrought leather jacket. The character’s signature necklace hangs between the cleft of Gladio’s pecs, and the simple torn jeans hug his thick, muscular thighs, showing off just a hint of skin underneath. Paired with bare feet, it all gives just the impression Prompto wanted; Squall Leonhart on a day off.</p><p>“Ready?” Gladio asks, a gentle smile on his lips, and Prompto is almost dazed at the vision come to life in front of him. The makeup artist had even added the scar as he’d suggested, so it appears that Gladio had enjoyed the idea, too.</p><p>“Yes,” Prompto says, a bit breathless, and he can feel the flush rising in his cheeks. “Let’s start at the window.</p><p>“This location is gorgeous,” Gladio says, making his way over to the pointed stained-glass window. “I absolutely adore Old Insomnian buildings.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Prompto nods. “I wish I could live in one. There’s a place for rent right now downtown that is absolute perfection but I could never afford it.”</p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” Gladio winks. “I’m in the market for a new place.”</p><p>“Happy to help a fellow architecture fan,” Prompto laughs. Well, if he can’t have it, at least Gladio will.</p><p>They spend about twenty minutes at the window before moving on to the other two areas he’s set up; a large, throne-like chair, the character’s signature weapon propped against it, curtains draped around, gauzy and adding an air of privacy to the shots. Then, on to the final setup, a potted tree near another intricate window. By the time they’re finished, they’ve been working for approximately an hour and a half.</p><p>“Sir, the studio time is nearly up,” An assistant informs him.</p><p>“Already?” Gladio says, blinking. “That was way too much fun.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Prompto smiles. “I’m happy you enjoyed it.”</p><p>“It was fun to play with you,” Gladio says, and Prompto feels flush once more. “I really enjoyed watching you work. You’re very intense.”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Prompto says, looking down at his camera’s display and scrolling through the shots in embarrassment. “I’m usually fairly talkative. I just wanted to make sure I captured you the way I’d been imagining.”</p><p>“You spent some time thinking this up, huh?” Gladio asks, walking over to him. “Can I see how it turned out?”</p><p>“Uh,” Prompto stammers, due to both Gladio’s proximity and his reluctance to show his raw shots, especially to his subject. “Let’s check them out on the computer. This screen won’t do them justice.”</p><p>“Cool,” Gladio smiles and follows, pulling up a chair very, very close.</p><p>“Keep in mind, I’ll be doing some editing to fix any lighting issues and color correction,” Prompto warns. </p><p>“Are you nervous that I won’t like them?” Gladio smiles, eyebrows drawn in disbelief. “I’ve seen your work before, I know they’re going to rule.”</p><p><i> Unless I’ve completely fucked up because my brain is in my <b>crotch</b> over you,</i> Prompto thinks. “Hopefully,” Prompto says.</p><p>They look through the shots, and Gladio is overjoyed by every single one, even though Prompto knows there are a fair few he wouldn’t show to anyone. Their proximity allows Prompto to catch Gladio’s scent, and it’s citrus-y and fresh, mixed with a hint of musk that is probably inherently <i>Gladio</i>.</p><p>Prompto swallows, hard, no longer concentrating on the photos as Gladio clicks through, but trying desperately not to look over and stare at the man.</p><p>“These are, excuse my language - <i>fucking fantastic</i>,” Gladio grins, and Prompto’s resolve not to look at him crumbles. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>Prompto feels the compliment like a shot to the heart, gut, and groin. “Thanks,” He smiles, shyly. “It’s easy to take great pictures with a great subject, though.”</p><p>“I don’t think I had anything to do with this,” Gladio shakes his head. “I did what you asked me to do. This is all you, man. I’m just a pretty little puppet.”</p><p>“Cooperation is absolutely one-hundred-percent up to you, though,” Prompto insists. “I’ve had plenty of subjects that weren’t down with my vision and as a result were difficult to photograph well. You are definitely part of why these shots came out so well.”</p><p>“Well, it’s hard not to agree with such a great idea,” Gladio says, putting a hand on Prompto’s knee. His skin burns from the touch, all the way up to his chest. He swallows again. “Hey, can I have this one?”</p><p>Gladio brings up the one that is Prompto’s favorite, too.</p><p>“I’ll pay for it, of course,” Gladio offers, his hand still lingering. “I want to get this one blown up for my living room. It’s just artful enough to not look too conceited to have a huge picture of myself. Plus, I get to brag to people that you took it.”</p><p>Prompto wants to shoot himself into the sun. It’s probably much cooler there, compared to the temperature of his face. “I wouldn’t dream of <i>charging</i> you. You’re a collaborator, after all. I can send the doctored photo to your agent?”</p><p>“Send it right to me,” Gladio says, blinking. “Let me put my number and email in your phone.”</p><p>“Uh,” Prompto can’t believe this is happening. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Here, you do yours, too,” Gladio hands over his device after unlocking it. Prompto takes it, a bit shaky. Gladio seems completely unbothered, typing his information in with ease and a faint smile.</p><p>They trade phones once more and Prompto checks that the photos have uploaded to the cloud before closing up the files.</p><p>“I’m going to go back and get changed,” Gladio says, pointing back at the dressing room with his thumb. “It was really great to work with you today, and to get to meet you.”</p><p>“Same, of course,” Prompto nods. “I look forward to Sunday. Hopefully you can convince your co-stars to cooperate just as well as you have?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll whip them into line,” Gladio winks, and it’s another perfect hit to Prompto’s gut. “I’ll text you later.”</p><p>“Sure,” Prompto smiles, excited. “I’ll send you the photo, as well.”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Gladio holds out his hand, and when Prompto offers his own, it’s less a handshake than a warm holding of hands, followed by a long caress as Gladio releases him. “Later.”</p><p>“Bye,” Prompto says, his heart beating its way out of his ribs.</p><p>When Gladio is out of the room, the assistant <i>Hex</i> provided approaches him.</p><p>“He’s an absolute dream,” She sighs. “Too bad he’s taken.”</p><p>“He is?” Prompto blinks, taken aback.</p><p>“I mean, that’s what the Insomnian Entertainment Weekly said last week,” She shrugs. “But you never know with those rags. Makes sense, though. Aranea Highwind is one of the most beautiful women on Eos, and he’s the most handsome man.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would make sense,” Prompto says, absently. It’s ridiculous for Prompto to have thought that Gladiolus Amicitia had been flirting with him. It had simply been admiration for his work and that was all. Which is fine. It is more than Prompto had been hoping for, anyway.</p><p>@--&gt;---&gt;---</p><p><b>Gladio (9:54pm)</b>: Good evening! Sorry if this wakes you - I only just returned home from the interviews I had to do this afternoon. I wanted to thank you again for such a fun and interesting morning.<br/>
<b>Prompto (9:54pm)</b>: Oh, I’ll be up for hours yet. I’m a night owl. And it was my pleasure. I’m almost finished with corrections, and once I send along the shots to Hex, I’ll send out yours.<br/>
<b>Gladio (9:55pm)</b>: Awesome. Can you recommend a place to get the print made? I have to confess I have no idea what to ask for, really.<br/>
<b>Prompto (9:57pm)</b>: If you want, I can have it made up, I just need the measurements of the space you want to fill. I have a contact that gives me a super discount, usually. Then you can take it and have it framed wherever, really.<br/>
<b>Gladio (9:57pm)</b>: That would be amazing. Then I’d get to see you again, this time out of ‘official’ capacity.<br/>
Prompto (10:02pm): Sure.<br/>
<b>Gladio (10:02pm)</b>: Well, I won’t take up your time. See you Sunday morning?<br/>
<b>Prompto (10:03pm)</b>: Bright and early!</p><p>Gladio frowns down at his phone. He hopes that Prompto’s rather curt demeanor is because he’s working and doesn’t want to pull focus. He had been so inviting, and frankly <i>cute</i> this morning. Gladio is a bit disappointed that his suggestion of seeing each other again was met with little enthusiasm.</p><p>Gladio is positively enchanted with Prompto. He’s small, and cute, and <i>capable as hell</i>. His focus and attention while shooting was incredibly impressive, and just as Gladio had imagined, his intense eyes were unbearably arousing. It was lucky that several of the shots involved him sitting.</p><p>Gladio settles into his enormous bed, hoping that his paranoia is just that, and that he hadn’t somehow put off Prompto with his advances. He can usually read people and know whether he’s crossing their lines, and from Prompto’s reactions today, he’d thought there was a mutual attraction there.</p><p>Or maybe it was something else, something beyond Gladio’s control. He has had relationships in the past end before they’ve even begun because of his lifestyle, and given Prompto’s flushed cheeks all morning, it is possible he’s not comfortable with the idea of media scrutiny. Certainly that would be a reasonable deterrent.</p><p>Gladio sighs. It would be just his luck to hit it off with his dream guy, only to have the chance ripped from his hands. Regardless of whether Prompto wants more, Gladio hopes he will at least be alright with friendship. He isn’t yet done trying for a date. If the answer is no, Gladio will drop it completely. But there’s no harm in trying.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sunday morning arrives, and Gladio eagerly makes his way to the studio a bit early and a bit more polished, appearance-wise, than last time. Sure, he gets stopped a few times on the street when he pulls up, but it’s worth it to put himself together nicely and have a leg up when he sees Prompto again.</p><p>“You’re going to ask him out, aren’t you?” Aranea smirks as they ride the elevator to the correct floor. “You’re awfully dolled up for a shoot where they’ll force you into other clothes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Gladio says, unashamed. “He’s cute and I like him. Might as well go for it.”</p><p>“Thank the gods,” Aranea pushes her hair over her shoulder, sighing in relief. “Now maybe we can all get a little peace from your all-consuming crush. Ignis and I have a bet going whether you’ll spine-up and do it. And now I’m set to win.”</p><p>“Wait, Iggy bet <i>against</i> me?”</p><p>The elevator dings, opening to the studio.</p><p>“Go get ‘im, tiger,” Aranea smiles, deviously.</p><p>Prompto is even cuter today than Friday, his hair less styled and hanging softly around his face, with thick-rimmed black glasses perched on his pretty little upturned nose. His clothes are loose-fitting, and hang delicately off his thin frame in enticing ways. He’s wearing a patchwork sleeveless button down that shows his chest through the over-large arm holes. Gladio’s throat runs a little dry taking him in.</p><p>Aranea elbows him in the side, and Gladio grunts aloud, startled. It draws Prompto’s attention, and the smaller man smiles brightly, his gorgeous violet eyes alight with a thousand tiny stars. </p><p>Though that of course is the lighting in the studio. Today, tons of Solstice lights hang throughout the shooting space, delicate little bulbs on strands dripping from the ceiling in beautiful tangles.</p><p>“Good morning,” Prompto smiles, and Gladio’s heart swells with fondness. The blond turns to Aranea and offers his hand.  “Hi, I’m Prompto. Nice to meet you, Ms. Highwind.”</p><p>“Charmed,” Aranea smirks. “You’ve got quite the reputation, you know. I’m expecting to be wowed.”</p><p>“Ara,” Gladio warns. “Don’t do that.” Gladio turns to Prompto with a grin. “She likes making people uncomfortable for her own amusement. Pay no attention to her.”</p><p>Prompto chuckles. “Aw. You guys are really cute together.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Gladio sputters, while Aranea laughs very loudly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m- I’m sorry, I’d heard-” Prompto holds up his hands, looking extremely flustered. It’s a good look on him, but Gladio can barely focus on that - his shock, and frankly, a little disgust overtaking his thought process.</p><p>“Tabloids,” Aranea laughs. “Gotta love ‘em.”</p><p>“We are <i>not</i> a couple,” Gladio insists. “She’s practically my sister. Gross.”</p><p>“Like you’d have a chance with me even if that weren’t the case,” Aranea smirks.</p><p>“Wow, I am <i>so</i> sorry,” Prompto flushes. “I know I shouldn’t believe what I hear from second-hand sources like that-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, kiddo,” Aranea grins. “Gladio will recover from that heart attack soon. Meantime, I’m gonna hit up Ignis’s table while we wait for Gentiana and Loqi.”</p><p>With a playfully devious smile, Aranea makes her way over to the table of various fruits and pastries to joyfully flirt with the one man in all of Eos besides Gladio that does not have an interest in her advances.</p><p>Well, Gladio is hoping there is <i>one</i> more, at least.</p><p>“Hey, so,” Gladio says, a hand on his sweating neck. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m not dating <i>anyone</i> right now, ok? So don’t believe those stupid ass publications. For like, the past two years, even. They’ve all been wrong.”</p><p>“How is it possible that you’ve been single for two years,” Prompto raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Especially with how fast you’ve risen to stardom in that time?”</p><p>“It’s exactly <i>because</i> of that,” Gladio confirms. “I don’t wanna date someone who’s just in it for the thrill of fame. I’m kind of picky.”</p><p>“Ignis said as much,” Prompto smiles. “Though he was talking about food.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Gladio grins, warmth spreading through him. In the twinkling lights, Prompto is absolutely delicious, and Gladio is ravenous. “I know what I like, and that’s what I want.”</p><p>Prompto colors, and Gladio wants to brush a finger across his cheek, but thankfully restrains himself.  Before anything more can be said between them, Gentiana and Loqi arrive, and the actors are herded off to the dressing room to be put together.</p><p>Gladio’s clothes are similar to his last outfit, only this time it’s a form-fitting white tank top rather than the tee. The others are dressed similarly, a casual version of what their characters might wear. Aranea’s clothes are far sexier than Gladio imagines her character, Quistis, might wear. He wonders if Prompto’s got a thing for glasses-types, and hopes that he doesn’t spend too much time at Ignis’s table.</p><p>“Did <i>Small, Bright and Cutie</i> pick these out?” Aranea tugs at her chemise top, the lace barely covering her generous endowments. “My agent sent over my measurements, right?”</p><p>“You look great,” Loqi says. “At least you don’t have to dress like a complete idiot.” He’s in a similar top to Gladio, in black, but because he’s more compact it doesn’t have quite the same impression. His shorts are a bit silly; they remind Gladio of the style that was popular when he was child - very baggy and belted high at the waist. Admittedly, that style is coming back in fashion, so it isn’t as bad as it could be. And it is in character for Zell.</p><p>Gentiana is dressed the most conservatively of the group, in a long deep blue dress with a high collar and lace adornments, though the cut and material gives it a more casual look than it might if it were, say, silk. It is almost reminiscent of Edea’s clothing as “Matron”, though she wouldn’t appear as such until the third film. </p><p>Prompto has most certainly read the books. Gladio is in love.</p><p>The shoot goes smoothly and Gladio is eager to look at all of the photos, but this time Prompto won’t allow it.</p><p>“Sorry,” He smiles, sheepishly. “I’d prefer not to show these ones. I made a <i>huge</i> exception last time, but since it was only you in the shots I felt alright with it. Your co-stars might be uncomfortable with their appearances in some of the shots. I’ll choose ones that make you all look amazing.”</p><p>“That’s really kind of you,” Gladio smiles down at him. “Sorry to try to push your boundaries. You should’ve said you weren’t comfortable before.”</p><p>“Honestly? I wanted to spend more time with you, so I bent my principles,” Prompto says, eyes darting away. “Hope that doesn’t lower your opinion of me.”</p><p>“Nah,” Gladio smirks. “I’m definitely not turned off by someone who is so willingly <i>flexible</i>.”</p><p>“We’re all gonna go over to Iggy’s place after this,” Aranea says, interrupting the delightful flow of conversation. She’s the worst wingwoman in the world. On purpose. “You comin’ with, Prompto?”</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto says, and looks around at all of the equipment and the set. “I told the crew I’d help takedown. It’s not part of my contract, but I don’t like leaving work for others to do that I can help with.”</p><p>“You guys go on ahead,” Gladio says, meaningfully. “I’ll stay here and give him a hand. Maybe we’ll catch up.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Aranea shrugs and makes her way to the dressing room to change back into her street clothes. “Nice workin’ with you, kiddo.”</p><p>“You, too,” Prompto says, waving at her back. Turning to Gladio, he says, “You don’t have to help.”</p><p>“You don’t, either,” Gladio points out. “Let’s call this my one good deed for the week. It’s not even selflessly motivated. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t get roped into going with them so I could ask you out.”</p><p>Prompto blinks, his gorgeous eyes wide with shock. Had he really not picked up that Gladio was flirting with him? He is hopelessly adorable.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Gladio asks, a bit concerned. Maybe he read the situation completely wrong.</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto nods, vigorously. “It really, really is. I just - I didn’t think it was a possibility.”</p><p>“Listen,” Gladio begins, crossing his arms so that Prompto will know he is serious. “You’re extremely talented and also hot. So don’t hang on to some silly idea that I’m looking for something more than exactly what you are, okay?”</p><p>Prompto is flushing up to his hairline. “Okay,” He agrees.</p><p>“Alright,” Gladio nods. “Good to get that squared away. I’m gonna go get changed and I’ll be back out to lift some heavy shit for you so we can get out of here. Sound good?”</p><p>“Very good,” Prompto says, fidgeting.</p><p>Gladio makes his way into the dressing room and the others are staring him down. Even Ignis is sitting at the vanity, an expectant look on his face.</p><p>“Well?” He asks.</p><p>“What?” Gladio furrows his brow, pulling the tank top over his head and hanging it on the rolling rack of clothes.</p><p>“Ignis and I are looking to settle up,” Aranea explains. “So did you ask him or did you completely piss down your leg?”</p><p>“I asked him, <i>Astrals</i>,” Gladio groans. “I can’t believe you two are betting on my happiness. And you! Betting against it?”</p><p>“Not on your <i>happiness</i> Gladio,” Ignis insists, opening his wallet and handing over a small handful of bills to Aranea. “On your mental fortitude and your bravery, maybe. Happiness is relative.”</p><p>“Great,” Gladio rolls his eyes, throwing his clothes on. “You can make this up to me by getting us into your flagship location. Tonight.”</p><p>“If I must,” Ignis sighs. “Your usual table, I presume? Unless you want a seat on the balcony?”</p><p>“No, you know I want Ardyn to serve us,” Gladio says, pulling his socks on. “He’s the only one of your crew that ever gets my order perfectly. And he’s great, Prompto will love him.”</p><p>“Perhaps you don’t need the competition?” Ignis suggests, and the group laughs.</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Gladio says, determined. “Tonight, five.”</p><p>“I’ll make arrangements,” Ignis waves him off. “Aranea, shall we? Let us leave him to bungle this on his own.”</p><p>“Wanna bet he ends up not needing the reservation?” Aranea laughs as they file out of the room with Gentiana and Loqi.</p><p>“I hate you guys,” Gladio grumbles, under his breath.</p><p>~~~</p><p>That evening, Gladio smiles down at his phone when he receives a text from Prompto that he’s nearly arrived at the restaurant. Gladio had arrived fifteen minutes early to order wine and try to compose himself before Prompto made his appearance.</p><p>“Everything alright, Master Amicitia?” A pleasant voice says from his left.</p><p>Gladio smiles, pocketing his phone. “Ardyn, we’ve been over this. Call me Gladio.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Ardyn says, dressed to kill in the uniform of the waitstaff, but somehow elevating the simple dark suit pants, white dress shirt, black waistcoat and tie. His long burgundy hair tied as always in an elegant tail, trailing down his back in waves.</p><p>“Someday, we’ll be on a first-name basis,” Gladio insists. “Thank you for choosing the wine. He should be here in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Wonderful, sir,” Ardyn smiles, and it’s knife-sharp, but somehow non-threatening. The man has a way about him that Gladio likes. He’s effortlessly charming and sharp as a tack. “I’ll be waiting in the wings to take your orders.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gladio nods, and watches as the man heads to the kitchen. Ignis never said where he’d found the man, but it was one of the best things he could have done for his restaurant. People had been lining around the block to get into <i>Spectacle</i> before, but the addition of Ardyn had made it virtually impossible to get in unless you were a celebrity or a personal friend of the owner. Gladio is fortunate enough to possess both qualifications.</p><p>Gladio blinks down to take a sip from his wine glass and when he returns his gaze to the door, Prompto is there. He is absolutely stunning in an ultramarine blue dress jacket, a silky black low-cut shirt underneath, and a pink leopard print scarf around his neck. His hair is styled softly again, but the glasses are gone once more. The hostess directs him over to Gladio, who stands to greet his date.</p><p>“Hi,” Gladio says, and he can hear how dreamy it sounds, but has no concern for his dignity at the moment.</p><p>“Hey,” Prompto smiles, shyly, and Gladio thinks he can no longer blink in the presence of such an enchanting creature, if it means taking his eyes off him for even a fraction of a second. “Sorry I’m a little late, the traffic was terrible.”</p><p>“No worries,” Gladio says, pulling out Prompto’s chair. They sit, smiling stupidly at each other, and Gladio doesn’t notice how many of the eyes of the other patrons are on them. He’s used to it by now, but it usually low-key makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn’t think there is anything that could make him feel bad right now, though.</p><p>“You look <i>gorgeous</i>.” It comes out unbidden, and he wishes he had something less shallow to compliment, but it’s the truest statement he’s made all day, possibly all his life.</p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto grins, his cheeks pink again. “You’re not so bad, yourself.”</p><p>Gladio wants to reach out and take Prompto’s hand in his, but Ardyn makes his way to the table and stalls Gladio’s advances. He’s pretty certain that Ignis and Ardyn have been watching from the kitchen, waiting for the perfect moment to interrupt.</p><p>“Good evening, sir,” Ardyn says with a winning smile. “I am Ardyn, and I will be here to cater to your every need tonight. Please, let me pour you a drink.” He doles out a healthy amount of wine into Prompto’s glass and sets it carefully in front of him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Prompto says, taking a sip.</p><p>“My pleasure sir,” Ardyn smiles his sharp grin again. “My goodness, forgive my saying so, but you remind me so much of an old friend of mine. A brilliant mind, that one. I’d dare say that if you’re in the company of Master Amicitia you’re no different.”</p><p>“Enough flirting with my date, Ardyn,” Gladio laughs.</p><p>“My apologies,” Ardyn gives a slight bow with a modest smile. “I’ll leave you two for a moment to make your decisions.”</p><p>“He’s… quite the character,” Prompto chuckles.</p><p>“He’s great,” Gladio nods. “He comes on a little strong, but that’s his charm. Let’s see what’s on the menu tonight.”</p><p>“I can’t shake the feeling I’ve seen him somewhere before,” Prompto says. “What did he do before he worked here?”</p><p>“No idea,” Gladio says, shrugging, as he peruses the menu. “One day Iggy had him working here and that was that.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Prompto joins Gladio in choosing his meal.</p><p>The meal is exquisite as usual, and Gladio revels in the ecstatic faces Prompto makes as he dines. It’s utterly endearing, and Gladio makes a note to take the blond to all of his favorite restaurants just to watch him eat all of the best food in Insomnia.</p><p>“Dessert?” Gladio asks, waving Ardyn over.</p><p>“I was thinking we could go to this place I like,” Prompto says, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “It’s not anything fancy, but they have these amazing crepes.”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Gladio smiles. When Ardyn appears, he asks for the check and they’re sent on their way with a smile into the slight chill of the April evening.</p><p>They make it about a block away from <i>Spectacle</i> before a group of young ladies recognize Gladio and they get swarmed. Gladio tries to make nice with them but when a young lady tries to push Prompto out of the way, he loses his temper with the crowd and grips Prompto by the shoulders. He edges them out of the gathering to the street where they escape through a parking garage, while Gladio calls a car.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this,” Gladio says. “I guess crepes are out for now?”</p><p>“Probably,” Prompto laughs. “But I’m not ready to say goodnight yet.”</p><p>Gladio’s pulse hammers through him, his heart fit to burst with excitement. “Me either.”</p><p>“Do you… want to come over?” Prompto asks, and Gladio could kiss him right here in the moment, but luckily has the sense to refrain.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” He says, and just in time, the car he’s called arrives.</p><p>@--&gt;---&gt;---</p><p>Prompto’s apartment is nothing impressive, and dragging Gladio there seems like a huge mistake once they arrive at the main lobby. Prompto blames it on his low alcohol tolerance; the wine had really gone to his head during dinner, but now that they’ve had a bit of excitement trying to escape Gladio’s admirers, the buzz has worn off and now they’re standing in front of his door.</p><p>Prompto fumbles with the keys a bit, his anxiety getting the better of his motor skills, not to mention the two large hands that are lightly gripping his hips as he tries to get through the door.</p><p>Finally he manages to get them inside, flipping the lights on over the kitchen island. He’s glad that earlier that day he’d had a few moments to tidy up, not anticipating bringing home an A-list celebrity.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable,” Prompto offers, pointing over to his tiny loveseat and armchair in the corner of the dining area. The majority of his living space is taken up by a makeshift photo studio; a large screen, four large lights and his tripod all remain set up from the last personal project he worked on, along with an ornately framed single bed and some plants set up on top of the screen. “Sorry, my place is more of a studio than it is an apartment at this point.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Gladio says, making his way over to the setup. “This is cool.”</p><p>“Can I get you a drink?” Prompto asks, watching Gladio walk around his living area, looking at everything with interest.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you’ve got,” Gladio nods, looking at some errant photos laying on the dining table-slash-desk.</p><p>Prompto grabs two beers from the refrigerator and makes his way into the dining area, handing the cold bottle over to Gladio, their fingers brushing. Gladio’s eyes are deep and smouldering, and Prompto feels a little hypnotized by them. Unconsciously, his tongue darts out to wet the corner of his mouth, and those amber eyes dip to focus on his mouth.</p><p>Gladio moves just slightly and Prompto’s eyes close, the contact of his hot mouth searing and wonderful, a buzz of electricity between them. A warm palm curls around his lower back, pulling him closer as they change the angle of the kiss, deepening it, mouths opening and tongues tentatively touching.</p><p>Gladio is the first to pull away, and Prompto almost whines, the fire in his blood begging for more.</p><p>“I knew you’d be too much for me,” Gladio breathes. “I didn’t want to come here and immediately jump on you, but I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Prompto smiles, balking a little as he realizes he’d fisted his hand in Gladio’s shirt. He smooths the delicately patterned button-down with a flush, as the taller man nuzzles at his hair.</p><p>“So show me how this all works,” Gladio says, suddenly, and walks them both over to the setup.</p><p>“Pretty self explanatory,” Prompto laughs. “Flip on the lights,” he does so, making the room just a little too bright. “These ones make sure there’s enough light but not so much that it washes out the subject, and these ones serve as a backlight. Honestly the majority of the magic happens at my computer after I take the shots.”</p><p>“Let’s take some pictures,” Gladio says, setting his beer down. “Where’s your camera?”</p><p>“Okay,” Prompto smiles, amused at Gladio’s playfulness. He grabs down the older model Lokton, his favorite, even if it isn’t as advanced. He attaches the camera to the tripod. “Have a seat,” He gestures to the bed.</p><p>“No, no,” Gladio shakes his head. “I’m taking the pictures, this time. Just show me how?”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Prompto flushes, his stomach fluttering pleasantly. “It’s pretty simple with this kind of setup. I’ll get the camera settings adjusted and then you can just point and shoot. Can you sit so I can have something to focus on?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gladio smiles and settles on the bed, his long, thick legs crossed over the knee as he holds himself up by his outrageously muscular arms.</p><p>“You know,” Prompto says, adjusting the focus and shutter speed back from the last settings he’d had, “I don’t really imagine Squall to be half as built as you. Always pictured him on the scrawny side.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Gladio nods. “Honestly, I think they cast me to make the tension between Seifer and Squall look less predatory? Which is nonsense, of course. They’re still shoehorning the Rinoa romance into the film.”</p><p>“Oh, thank gods,” Prompto laughs, taking a shot of Gladio as he looks up at the tree behind the bed. “I’m not the only one that thought that was the most forced romance in history?”</p><p>“Definitely not the only one,” Gladio laughs. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the photographer today!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Prompto says, not sorry at all. “I see a shot, I have to take it.”</p><p>“Get over here,” Gladio says, standing to take Prompto’s place.</p><p>Prompto feels odd being on this side of the camera, and Gladio’s concentration on him is overwhelming. If this is how his subjects feel, he’s going to be self-conscious the next time he does a shoot.</p><p>“So what do you think is the most romantic aspect of Squall and Seifer’s relationship?” Gladio asks, fiddling with the camera. “Hey, does this thing come off here easily? I’m too tall for this thing.”</p><p>“Little knob underneath unscrews it,” Prompto points, relaxing a bit. “Well, I don’t know about romance, but I sure do love it when they try to kill each other when they are desperately horny.”</p><p>Gladio barks a laugh, tilting his head back with it. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”</p><p>“The whole thing is romantic, though,” Prompto smiles, pulling a leg up to his chest and leaning his chin on the hands gripping his knee. “Seifer dreams of something more; Squall is a lonely kid who desperately needs a connection. And they find it together, because of each other and their rivalry.” Prompto releases a dreamy sigh.</p><p>Gladio has been snapping pictures throughout Prompto’s musings, a curve to his lips either in amusement or affection. Prompto is okay with either.</p><p>“Lay down,” Gladio suggests.</p><p>Prompto does it without hesitation, turning himself toward the head of the bed and flopping down onto the pillow.</p><p>Gladio raises one leg and straddles him, his knee pressed into the bed next to Prompto’s hip, his other foot planted on the floor. His broad hand reaches down and adjusts the fall of Prompto’s hair around him, guiding one thick group of hair to nestle against the bridge of his nose. A finger trails down his cheek and jaw before returning to the camera.</p><p>“Look off to the right side for me,” He asks, using the gentle tone Prompto had during their shoot on Friday. Prompto’s heart is hammering, and he hopes that the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he breathes isn’t ruining the shot. “Gorgeous.”</p><p><i>The color correction is going to be a nightmare,</i> Prompto thinks, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks.</p><p>“Bite the first knuckle on your index finger,” Gladio says, and Prompto complies immediately. “Yeah, beautiful. That’s hot.”</p><p>Prompto is pretty sure he’s going to set the bed on fire, his body temperature at maximum.</p><p>“Let’s get that jacket off,” Gladio suggests, moving off the bed, letting Prompto sit up. When the jacket comes off, and Gladio sees that the black shirt he’s wearing is actually just a vest, the larger man groans. “Okay, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“What?” Prompto asks, with a laugh.</p><p>“That outfit,” Gladio says, and Prompto grins, embarrassed. “That’s the kind of thing I dream of. Revealing but not easy to take off. Look at all the buttons that I’d have to undo, while your arms taunt me with all that smooth skin.”</p><p>Prompto squirms, the low pleasure in his manhood surging, imagining Gladio taking his clothes away bit by bit.</p><p>“Lay down on your stomach,” Gladio says, his eyes hungry. “Up on your elbows. Hold the end of the scarf in your hand.” Prompto takes his directions, propping his chin in the hand that is grabbing the scarf, drawing it across his lips. “Damn, yeah, that’s perfect.”</p><p>Prompto is fully hard, now, his cock straining between him and the bed. He’s been so focused on the camera and Gladio’s devouring gaze that he failed to notice the impressive tent in Gladio’s dress pants until his eyes drift away, embarrassed at the scrutiny of the larger man.</p><p>His mouth fills with saliva, imagining the naked jut of Gladio’s cock, the shape of him tempting through the dark material. It’s almost enough to make Prompto moan, and he draws himself up to sit on his knees on the bed, his usually nimble fingers fumbling with the buttons of his vest as he dares to entice Gladio even more.</p><p>“Stop there,” Gladio says, as Prompto opens the third button. “Hold that side open. Yes, just like that.”</p><p>Prompto looks up at the camera, his eyes hooded and half-hidden by the fall of his hair as he holds the vest away from his chest, one nipple exposed.</p><p>“You should always be on that side of the camera,” Gladio says, his tone throaty and desperate. “As long as it’s just me on this side.”</p><p>“Gladio,” Prompto breathes, pulling the vest over his head with no care for the remaining buttons. “Put the camera down.”</p><p>“Just a few more,” Gladio says, and it comes out a little pleadingly. “Undo your pants.”</p><p>Prompto <i>does</i> groan, now, but does as he’s told, opening the vee of his fly with haste, hoping that once the photos are taken, this torture will finally end.</p><p>“Angle yourself out,” Gladio purrs. “Don’t take it out of your underwear, yet.”</p><p>With a hiss of pleasure, Prompto eases his aching length out of the black dress pants, his purple underwear wet at the tip.</p><p>“Gods,” Gladio breathes. “Already wet for me? Me, too.”</p><p>“Gladio,” Prompto begs.</p><p>“Just one more,” Gladio promises. “Show me your pretty cock, Prom.”</p><p>Prompto almost sobs, he’s so hard and needy. He pushes the soft fabric of his underwear away, grips himself through the flap, and draws his aching, leaking cock out.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Gladio sighs. “You’re fucking <i>perfect</i>, do you know that?”</p><p>Finally, mercifully, Gladio puts the camera down in the chair near the tripod and makes his way to Prompto, pressing molten-hot kisses to his mouth and jaw, his fingers working the knot of the scarf before pulling it free with a delicate caress of fabric.</p><p>Prompto’s head is swimming, so much that he doesn’t realize he’s been laid on his back until Gladio is swallowing his entire length in one go, and he’s desperately trying to breathe. Gladio’s tongue swirls expertly around the head of his cock, spearing against his slit, and then he’s deep in Gladio’s throat once more. It’s a torrent of sensation that Prompto hasn’t felt in possibly <i>ever</i>, but realistically in a very long time.</p><p>“Gladio,” Prompto gasps, tugging gently on his hair to get him to come up. “I’m gonna come way too fast if you don’t stop.”</p><p>Gladio pulls off with a wet pop and a grin. “I’m fine with that.” Before he can dive back down, Prompto stops him with a firm hand on his stubbled jaw.</p><p>“No,” Prompto shakes his head, determined. “I want to come on your cock.”</p><p>Gladio bites his bottom lip, hard, as he squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “Where the fuck have you <i>been</i> all my life?”</p><p>“Waiting around for you to show up, I guess,” Prompto smiles. “Let’s get in a real bed.”</p><p>Gladio stands and scoops him up in his arms, and it’s enough to make Prompto swoon.</p><p>“Where’s your room?”</p><p>“End of the hall, right hand door.”</p><p>Once they’re behind his bedroom door, Prompto is happy to take his time undressing Gladio, a little revenge for earlier. Though the taller man has far less clothing on, the patterned button-down easily discarded and the tight tank underneath pushed up and over his amazing pecs for Prompto’s mouth to explore.</p><p>“Can you just touch my dick already?” Gladio begs, Prompto’s hands smoothing up and down the ridges of Gladio’s insanely defined abs.</p><p>“Mmm,” Prompto hums as he pulls his mouth away from Gladio’s nipple. “Maybe. Probably. Soon.”</p><p>“You’re a vengeful person, huh?” Gladio laughs, pushing both hands inside the back of Prompto’s underwear. “Come on, you know that got you hot.”</p><p>“Absolutely, it did,” Prompto agrees. “But it was a sort of torture, too.”</p><p>“Well, I’m done playing around,” Gladio growls. “Get on that fucking bed and get those off.”</p><p><i>Shit,</i> Prompto shivers. <i>Thank you, whichever of the gods is smiling on me right now.</i></p><p>Prompto loves to do as he’s told, especially by a creature as gorgeous and overpowering as Gladio. He tugs the briefs down and lets them pool on the floor as he climbs onto the surface of his bed, his knees digging in and his hands clawing at the duvet.</p><p>“Gods, look at you,” Gladio groans. “If you could see what I see, you’d be impatient, too, you know.” Soft, broad palms smooth over his ass, spreading him open, and Prompto pushes his face into the bed to moan, loud and wanton.</p><p>“Where do you keep your lube?” Gladio asks, thumbing at Prompto’s hole.</p><p>“Nightstand drawer,” Prompto points, weakly.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Gladio warns, and moves away to get what he needs. Prompto hears the clink of his belt buckle and a rustle that tells him that the larger man is finally divested of his last garments. When Gladio returns, his strong thighs press between Prompto’s, the hot length of him nestled against Prompto’s entrance.</p><p>“I wanna come inside you,” Gladio says. “I haven’t been with anyone else in years.”</p><p>“Me, either,” Prompto confesses, curving his back and rolling his hips along Gladio’s sensitive flesh.</p><p>“Good,” Gladio grunts, pressing bruising fingers into Prompto’s hips and arching into him. The cap of his lube is opened, and in a breath, Gladio has pulled away to breach him with a thick, slick finger.</p><p>Prompto yelps, pressing his face back into the bed, embarrassed at the sound. Gladio chuckles behind him, but pushes inside, curling his finger down, seeking out the nub of pleasure inside his passage.</p><p>“Tight,” Gladio says, lusty and raw, and it sounds like praise. Prompto squirms, needs more. Gladio willingly gives it, without Prompto having to ask, as another finger spreads him open wider. The downstroke finally hits the right spot, and Prompto shouts, hips pistoning reflexively.</p><p>“You’re gonna take me with ease,” Gladio assures him. “And I’m gonna make sure to push right up against this on every stroke.”</p><p>“Gladio-” Prompto pants, riding wave after wave of pleasure as the large, blunt fingers stroke over his prostate again and again. “Please, just fuck me already, I’m so close, I need your cock-”</p><p>“Mercy,” Gladio pleads, removing his fingers. “Gods, you beg so well. I’m fucking dripping for you.”</p><p>Prompto wails, desperate, empty and aching. If Gladio doesn’t enter him now, he’s going to implode, become nothing, a dying star that collapses into a black hole-</p><p>Before he can beg again, Gladio is pushing into him, the bulb of his cock splitting Prompto open with a sweet agony, and he’s pushing back, taking more and more until his ass hits Gladio’s hips.</p><p>“Shiva’s fucking <i>tits</i>, Prom,” Gladio gasps, his hands smoothing up Prompto’s back and grasping, dragging his short nails down the smaller man’s skin. “You feel so fucking good, so warm and wet, tight as hell, I’m gonna come so much-”</p><p>“Move, Gladio,” Prompto cries, shifting his hips and trying to urge the enormous man wrapped around him. He’s so <i>big</i> and Prompto is so full, and he wants to feel that burst of starlight behind his eyes again when Gladio pummels his prostate with his dick like he’d promised.</p><p>Gladio doesn’t answer, just does as asked and rocks his hips, spearing Prompto deeply, the weight of his cock rubbing his nub with every stroke, and Prompto is dazed, chasing his oncoming orgasm as he lets Gladio pound him relentlessly. The crest builds slowly, like gravity pulling him in, and before he knows it he’s crashing, screaming as his release spurts across his blankets and his ass clamps down on Gladio’s thick manhood.</p><p>“Ah,” Gladio gasps, his pace harder and faster. “Prom, <i>shit</i>, I’m gonna fill you up, so much, make such a mess-” His tirade is cut off as he chokes out his cry of completion, and the warm flood of his promise coats Prompto’s insides, a great deal of it leaking around Gladio’s continued thrusts.</p><p>They’re both collapsed into the bed, trying desperately to draw breath, and Prompto feels absolutely obliterated, but in that really, really good way. Gladio groans and eases himself out, the emptiness not quite as horrible as before. Prompto feels like he’s been marked, claimed, and it’s impossibly hot, even if it’s uncomfortable.</p><p>“Can I confess something?” Gladio asks, still panting.</p><p>“Of course,” Prompto grins, his face still plastered to the bed.</p><p>“I’ve had a crush on you for years,” Gladio says, and it makes no sense whatsoever.</p><p>“How could that be?” Prompto asks, thoroughly confused. He knows it’s not possible they’ve ever met before, he would have remembered.</p><p>“Insomnian Reflections,” Gladio says, as if that is any explanation. “Your book. The moment I saw the first page, I adored you. You obviously loved what you were shooting. Those photos spoke to my soul. So I guess, I had a crush on your pictures? Gods, I sound like an idiot.”</p><p>Prompto could not feel any further from that sentiment if he tried. It was endearing and precious, as well as flattering.</p><p>“You don’t sound like an idiot,” Prompto smiles. Probably couldn’t stop smiling if he wanted to. “It’s better than my confession, which is I’ve had a crush since I saw you in ‘Lestallum Nights’. Much more shallow reasoning.”</p><p>“The cave scene?” Gladio chuckles. “Gets ‘em every time.”</p><p>“So,” Prompto says after a minute to really get up the nerve. “I really want to see you again.”</p><p>“You kicking me out?” Gladio smirks.</p><p>“Not even a little,” Prompto brushes a hand over Gladio’s rough cheek. “I’m asking you to stay. And to come over again.”</p><p>“Okay, good, because I want to clear something up,” Gladio says, serious, rolling over onto his side. “I’m not the kind of guy that dates casually. I’m a serial monogamist. And to be frank, we’ve already established that I’ve been into you for quite some time. Even before seeing how absolutely fine you are.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Prompto says, blushing. “So it’s a relationship you want, then?”</p><p>“Uh,” Gladio blinks. “Fuck yes.”</p><p>“Great, me too.” Prompto seals it with a kiss. “Now let’s shower and change the bedding because you fucked me stupid tired. We can talk more in the morning.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Gladio grins, pushing himself to his feet and helping Prompto up and into the shower.</p><p>@--&gt;---&gt;---</p><p>Three months later, at the premier of “Storm of Fate”, Prompto stands on the edge of the red carpet snapping photo after photo of the cast and crew of the film, a gig for <i>Hex</i> once again. The crowd is joyful and excited, fans screaming with glee each time their favorite cast member makes their way down the line. The cry from the gathering that erupts when Gladio steps out of his limousine is positively deafening.</p><p>Prompto smirks, knowing what all these people think about the gorgeous actor, because only a few months ago he had the same notions. The reality is far less glamorous, but far better. Gladio snores, wakes up in the middle of the night to loudly stumble to the bathroom, leaves his cereal dishes in the sink and is a giant baby when he gets even the slightest of sniffles. He also gives the best neck massages, cooks amazing dinners, spends his money on his loved ones and charity more than on himself, and is a generous and demanding lover.</p><p>It takes Gladio a few minutes to get down the line to where Prompto is set up, giving his time to various journalists that are desperate for a quote from the star, and even pushes up to the barrier to shake hands with a fan or two.</p><p>By the time Prompto is able to get his shots, an assistant comes over to warn Gladio that he needs to make his way inside for the showing. Gladio nods and smiles, and makes his way over to Prompto, causing the crowd to murmur in anticipation that he might give his attention to some of them again.</p><p>Instead, he pulls Prompto into a rough, passionate kiss, in front of cameras and fans alike, and drags him under the rope keeping the press separate from the celebrities, his hand gleaming with a silver ring that matches the one on Prompto’s perfectly.</p><p>It may have been impulsive to marry Gladio after really knowing him for only two months, but so far, it has worked out in his favor. They now live in a gloriously restored Old Insomnian building, and Prompto is allowed in to see Gladio’s movies at their premier, sitting right next to the star himself. That and they are desperately, idiotically in love. That’s great, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>